Harry Potter contre Lord Voldemort
by Glorforil
Summary: Voici une histoire qui pourrait remplacé le tome 7. Un Harry qui gére tout... Ses amis sont là pour l'aider mais il a promis à Dumbledore de garder le secret. D'ailleur arrivera-t-il a resoudre l'énigme que Dumbledore lui a laissé?Arrivera-t-il a Le tuer?


_**HARRY POTTER CONTRE LORD VOLDEMORT (tome 7)**_

Chapitre 1 : Dernière volonté exaucée 

Harry Potter s'était réveillé avec le soleil or du matin. Cherchant ses grosses lunettes rondes à tâtons avec sa main droite, se frottant les yeux de l'autre, il cherchait à oublier le joli rêve qu'il venait de faire. Un rêve qu'il aurait aimé qu'il soit réalité, mais lui, ne pouvait s'y résoudre. C'est véritablement par amour qu'il ne sortait plus avec Ginny Weasley, la sœur de son camarade préféré. Il était désespéré. Beaucoup de personne de sa connaissance mourait les uns après les autres parce qu'ils étaient simplement ses amis…

Ce ne fut qu'une heure après que Harry réussit enfin à sortir de son lit, à s'habiller et à descendre l'escalier grinçant qui menait à la cuisine.

« Bonjour ! »

Aucun des membres de sa famille, les Dursley, ne répondit. Il ne s'en formalisa pas : il avait l'habitude.

Etant donné que son cousin Dudley suivait un régime pour éliminer ses kilos en trop (qui se comptent par dizaines), Harry, comme son oncle Vernon et sa tente Pétunia, n'avait le droit qu'à une petite part de pamplemousse (pour ne pas dégoûter le petit Dudley, celui-ci avait le droit à une part un peu plus grosse). Harry, comme tous les matins, ne protesta pas car, comme l'année précédente, il avait fait des réserves de gâteau dans sa chambre. Il s'installa donc à table avec les trois derniers membres de sa famille. Il avait à peine enfoncé sa cuillère dans le fruit que l'on sonna à la porte.

« - Va ouvrir Dudley ! lança l'oncle Vernon

- Demande à Harry, moi je mange.

- J'ai dit…

- C'est bon, j'y vais… »

Harry était assez content car enfin, il se faisait un peu mieux traité. Il y a deux ans Maugrey Fol Œil avait dit deux mots au restant de sa famille et, pas plus tard que l'année passée, c'était Dumbledore qui avait fait de même. Notre ami aurait tellement aimé qu'il puisse refaire pareil mais le vieux directeur de Poudlard était…mort. Ce qui sortit Harry de sa mélancolie fut les bruits de pas qu'il entendit dans le couloir. Par pure précaution, il vérifia qu'il avait bien avec lui sa baguette magique dans sa poche. On ne sait jamais, depuis que Voldemort était de retour… La porte de cuisine s'ouvrit et…

« Surprise ! »

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux : Ron Weasley, sa sœur Ginny et Hermione Granger se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte… Ce n'était pas croyable…

« Joyeux anniversaire Harry ! » lancèrent les trois amis en cœur.

Harry, habitué au train-train des jours qui s'écoulent chez les Dursley, en était arrivé à oublier son propre anniversaire et donc avec cela ses dix-sept ans et aussi sa majorité…

« Me…merci. » bégaya-t-il comme réponse.

Hermione, tout en s'avançant, sortit sa baguette et, avec un geste de dédain, lui fit faire un court arc de cercle. Ceci fut suivit de l'apparition de trois belles chaises sorties du néant. Harry se retourna vers sa famille et les vit en état de choc car ceux-ci détestaient que l'on parle de magie sous leur toit mais encore plus qu'on la pratique. Les laissant en plan, il en profita pour se lever de table, saluer vite fait ses amis en prenant bien soin d'embrassez Ginny sur la joue, et préparer quatre tasses de thé. Une fois l'infusion terminée, il revint à table pour les y déposer et découvrit là trois cadeaux posés en face de sa place.

« Il ne fallait pas… »

Mais en disant cela, il s'empressa tout de même de les déballer tous les trois. Cependant, ce qu'il découvrit sous les emballages lui déplut : Hermione lui avait offert une paire de botte, Ron une montre de sorcier et, pire que tout, du cadeau de Ginny il en avait retirer une bague… Il devait tiré une sale tête quand il se redressa car ses amis éclatèrent de rire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, on t'expliquera mais une fois que l'on sera sortis d'ici. Contente toi pour l'instant d'aller préparer ta valise, de mettre ces bottes à tes pieds, cette montre au poignet et cette bague à l'un de tes doigts… » lança Ginny sans cesser de rigoler pour autant.

Harry s'exécuta. Il débarrassa sa table, prit ses cadeaux, monta, alla faire sa toilette, s'habilla avec une chemise et un jean propre, mis ses bottes, sa montre, glissa la bague à son majeur pour rappeler à la sœur de son meilleur ami qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble et alla boucler sa valise. Ce coup-ci, pas question de laisser quelque chose derrière lui : il ne reviendrait plus jamais dans cette demeure de moldus (ce qui n'ont pas de pouvoir magique : son oncle, sa tante et son cousin par exemple). En moins d'un quart d'heure, il était redescendu avec sa valise au bout d'un de ses bras et la cage d'Hedwige, sa chouette, au bout de l'autre.

« - Tu es rapide pour te préparer ! lança Hermione pendant que Ginny se dévissait le cou pour noter à quel doigt Harry avait mis sa bague.

- C'est normal, lui Harry, on ne l'appelle pas encore Mademoiselle, répliqua Ron. »

La jeune fille brune fit simplement semblant de ne pas l'entendre et décréta qu'il était enfin temps d'y aller. Harry se retourna une dernière fois vers les trois personnes avec qui il avait partagé le mois de juillet et leur dit :

« - Je ne crois pas que nous nous reverrons un jour…Adieu…

- Adieu, répondit l'oncle Vernon. »

Ce fut le premier et dernier mot qu'il dit en la présence des compagnons de son neveu. Ces derniers sortirent et attendirent sur le trottoir.

« Ils ne devraient plus tarder, maintenant… »

Au même moment, une vieille golf bleu ciel pointa son nez au bout de la rue.

« C'est eux ! »

La voiture s'immobilisa juste devant eux et, deux jeunes hommes aussi roux que Ron et Ginny en sortirent : il s'agissait de leurs frères : les jumeaux Fred et George.

Harry éclata d'un grand rire sonore : il n'en revenait pas que ces deux grands gamins s'étaient laissés pousser leur bouc…

Une fois remis et les salutations faites, on chargea les affaires de Harry dans le coffre et tandis que Fred et George remontait devant, nos quatre jeunes gens montèrent à l'arrière. C'était une voiture de sorcier : elle était plus grande de l'intérieur qu'elle ne paraissait de l'extérieur. Avant de monter, Harry regarda la maison et se dit qu'il avait tenu la promesse qu'il avait faite à Dumbledore l'année passée : il était retourné une dernière fois chez les Dursley. Dès que tout le monde eut embarqué un des jumeaux lança :

« En avant pour le Terrier ! »

et la voiture se mit en route toute seule…

Chapitre 2 : Nouveau départ 

« - Voulez-vous bien enfin me dire à quoi servent ces cadeaux que vous m'avez offert ? répéta Harry pour la dixième fois. Et une fois de plus ses cinq amis pouffèrent…

- Bon, il faut lui dire avant d'arriver à la maison, se décida Ginny.

- Surtout que les autres ne sont pas au courant, surenchérit l'un des jumeaux.

- Au fait, dit Hermione d'un ton neutre, Fred et George ont également cotisé pour acheter tes cadeaux…

- Merci les gars, même si je ne sais pas à quoi ça va me servir…

- …et ce sont des cadeaux _supplémentaires_ dont personne en dehors de nous n'ait au courant… »

Un petit silence régna vite troublé par Ron :

« Bon, maintenant il faut lui expliquer ! »

Un silence qui cette fois était plus long repris et, après une longue inspiration, George se lança :

« - Harry, il faut que tu commences par savoir que ni Hermione, ni Ginny, ni Ron, nous a révélé quoique ce soit de tes ambitions. Fred et moi avons fait nos déductions nous même… Nous nous sommes donc mis à la recherche d'objets qui auraient pu t'être utile et, en peu de temps, nous avons découvert que trois autres personnes cherchaient de l'argent pour acheter ces objets en question… Alors, on s'est arrangé… Ces trois personnes en question nous ont garanti que ça allait t'être utile…

- Harry, continua Hermione, tes bottes peuvent te faire marcher sur l'eau aussi bien que sur le feu et te faire courir à une vitesse inouïe…

- La montre contient un bouclier très puissant qui se met en action de lui même si tu es en danger, poursuivis Ron.

- Et la bague, finit Ginny, peut surpasser les murailles de ton corps et contenir ton épuisement… »

Apres avoir lancé un « merci ! » à peine audible, il se retourna vers la fenêtre pour ne pas que les autres voient ses larmes couler.

Enfin la voiture s'arrêta d'elle même devant une grande maison assez bancale qui ne tenait que grâce à la magie et là, oh surprise, un comité d'accueil l'attendait. Après avoir ouvert la portière et, une fois qu'il eu posé son premier pied sur le sol un « joyeux anniversaire » sorti de toutes les gorges. Dans l'assemblée, il y avait beaucoup de monde qu'Harry ne connaissait pas mais il ne lui était pas difficile de deviner à peu près : les rouquins étaient certainement de la famille de Ron, ceux qui avaient un accent un peu Français ne pouvait être que de la famille de Fleur Delacours, la future épouse de Bill Weasley. Les autres appartenaient à l'Ordre du Phénix et qui n'étaient normalement pas à découvert. Sidéré d'un tel accueil, il ne réagit pas quand les voix cessèrent. Pendant ce temps, les autres s'activèrent et sortirent de nulle part des cadeaux. Harry ne bougea pas ce qui provoqua une longue file d'attente face à lui afin que tout le monde puisse offrir un cadeau au survivant : à Harry Potter. Il reçut ce jour là pas mal de petit gadget, quelques œuvres, des robes de sorciers, et plusieurs petites choses qui lui firent plaisir. Il y a deux choses qui lui firent plus plaisir que tous le reste : la première fut apporté par le professeur McGonagall. C'était la Pensine du professeur Dumbledore. A son regard Harry sut qu'elle avait regardé l'intérieur et qu'elle était au courant pour la prophétie et les Horcruxes. Il espéra de tout son cœur qu'elle ne dirait rien à personne si ce n'était pas trop tard… La seconde chose qui lui fit vraiment plaisir était un canif identique à celui que son parrain lui avait offert et qu'il avait cassé en cinquième année. Le canif, qui ouvrait toutes les portes, avait était offert par Lupin : l'ex-professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Harry était toujours aussi hébété quand on commença à l'attirer vers la table de jardin où était installé un gâteau géant. Pour une fête, c'en était une…et c'était la plus belle à laquelle Harry n'ai jamais participé. D'ailleurs, la fin de journée arriva un peu vite à son goût. C'est aussi au soleil couchant qu'il put enfin avoir une conversation privée avec la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard.

« - Je suppose que vous êtes allez jeter un petit coup d'œil dans la Pensine avant de me l'offrir…

- Oui, et j'y ai aperçu quelques souvenir assez intéressant !

- Je vous en prie professeur, ne les divulguez pas…

- Que comptez-vous faire Potter ?

- Quand à lieu le mariage de Bill et Fleur ?

- Dans sept jours, le six août, pourquoi ?

- Je compte me rendre au 12, square Grimmaurd pour savoir si Dumbledore ne m'a rien laissé.

- Nous l'avons entièrement fouillé et vidé sans rien trouver d'intéressant…

- Eh bien, j'irai voir par moi même.

- Quand comptez-vous y aller ?

- Demain !

- Je vous ferai accompagner.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire… »

Le professeur McGonagall hocha de la tête.

« - Venez cette nuit, deux heures du matin, dans la cuisine de Molly pour une réunion de l'Ordre. Les personnes ici présentes à la soirée qui n'en font pas parti dormirons dans leurs tente à l'arrière du jardin à cette heure…

- D'accord. »

La conversation s'arrêta là, Harry reparti faire la fête.

L'horloge de grand mère sonna deux coups lorsque Harry et Ron franchirent la porte de la cuisine. Ils étaient les dernier attendus et, une fois qu'ils furent installés, la réunion pu enfin commencer. Avant de s'asseoir Harry nota que Ginny avait réussi à se dépatouiller auprès de ses parents pour venir tandis qu'une fois assis, il fut surpris car toutes les conversations cessèrent et, à la place de quoi, ils le regardèrent. Le professeur McGonagall fut plus rapide que Harry pour prendre la parole :

« - Il nous faudrait commencer par l'élection un nouveau dirigeant de l'Ordre du Phénix…

- Mais voyons, c'est Harry le nouveau dirigeant, cela ne fait aucun doute…

- Il doit en savoir plus que nous tous réunis puisqu'il est parti avec Dumbledore l'autre soir…

- Ce que je voulais dire, reprit McGonagall, c'est est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre veut se présenter ? Tout le monde se tut. Qui veut que ce soit Harry ? Ils levèrent tous la main. Bon, eh bien Harry, tu es le nouveau dirigeant de l'Ordre du Phénix. »

Ce dernier se doutait bien qu'on lui aurait demandé une chose pareil et il savait que l'Ordre avait besoin de se faire remonter les bretelles. C'est pourquoi, durant tout l'été, il avait aménagé un petit processus dont il serait fier à vie s'il cela se passe bien…

« - Si je puis y mettre mon petit mot…

- Mais bien sûr…

- L'Ordre du Phénix n'existe plus : elle a été dissoutes avec la mort de Dumbledore et ne pourra plus jamais être reformée. Je ne dirigerai donc pas l'Ordre. C'est fini ! »

Des tonnerres de protestations s'élevèrent en tous sens et de tous côtés. Une fois le silence revenu, Harry reprit :

« Cependant, comme on le sait tous, le combat n'est pas terminé. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de remettre en place une organisation que j'avais moi-même créé avec l'aide de mes amis : l'A.D. et, pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas, ces deux lettres veulent simplement dirent l'Armée de Dumbledore. »

Un silence ému s'ensuivit, Harry, qui découvrit par la même occasion un don qui coulait dans ses veines, était fier de lui.

« Ceux qui veulent participer à cette organisation, n'ont qu'à marquer leur nom sur ce parchemin (il le fit apparaître dans sa main avec une détonation du tonnerre plus pour impressionner son public que par nécessitée). Une fois inscrit, on ne recule pas… Ce papier sera ensorcelé par des personnes compétentes gare à vous s'il y a trahison… »

Le rôle de chef est réellement celui qui allait le mieux à Harry, on ne remettait pas ses dires en question. La nouvelle directrice de Poudlard s'avança, fit apparaître une plume et de l'encre, et inscrit son nom en premier sur le morceau de parchemin. Une nouvelle file d'attente s'installa face à notre héro. Lorsque Ginny inscrivit son nom, celui-ci baissa les yeux. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il ne manquait aucune signature.

« Bien, fit Harry en contemplant la liste, la réunion de ce soir est levé. Professeurs McGonagall, Lupin et Fol Œil ainsi que Ron et Hermione vous êtes prié de venir dans ma chambre pour y recevoir des instructions… »

Sur ce, il se retourna et s'avança dans l'escalier mais avant d'avoir posé le pied sur la première marche il lança par dessus son épaule :

« Bonne nuit à tous ! »

Et il monta jusqu'à l'avant dernière marche parce que là, il se fit bloquer par Fred et George qui venait de transplaner.

« - Tu as été magnifique Harry !

- Merci, fit-il en s'empourprant. Je comptais vous faire appeler discrètement un peu plus tard dans la soirée mais pendant que vous êtes là… Il baissa d'un ton : Tout le monde vous connaît et vous aime bien… alors profitez en pour faire un peu d'espionnage à mon compte…

- Chef, oui chef ! »

Et ils disparurent en transplanant de nouveau…

Il s'entretient d'abord avec le professeur McGonagall :

« - Professeur, vous serez mon second,… Tous les rapports de nos envoyés spéciaux vous seront fais et vous dénuderez les problèmes sans moi car la plupart du temps je ne serai pas là… Si vous mettez la main sur quelque chose de très important, envoyez moi quelqu'un de fiable me prévenir. Mais seulement si c'est vraiment important d'accord ?

Elle hocha de la tête.

- Avez-vous trouvé un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ?

- On n'est pas encore sûr de rouvrir l'école…

- Il faut la rouvrir : en faisant cela nous concentrerons en un endroit un grand nombre de sorciers ce qui met ces élèves en sécurité et de plus, si nous nous faisons assez discret, nous pourrons installer le quartier général de l'A.D.

McGonagall hocha de nouveau de la tête.

Harry, sa baguette en main, eu un petit mouvement de poignet et, la porte s'ouvrit.

« Entrez tous. »

Les quatre nouveaux arrivants s'installèrent. Fol Œil et Lupin s'assirent aux côtés de la directrice de Poudlard sur le lit de Ron tandis que Ron lui même ainsi qu'Hermione encadrèrent Harry sur le lit de ce dernier.

« - Je viens de charger le professeur McGonagall de la plupart des affaires de l'A.D. pour ne pas dire toutes… Pendant ce temps, moi j'irai faire quelque tours par-ci, par-là et je vous demanderai à tous les deux de m'accompagner, fit-il en s'adressant à ses anciens professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal. Comprenez moi bien, vous risquerez continuellement votre vie…

- Bien sûr qu'on te suit Potter…

- Oui Harry, je te suis aussi, surenchérit Lupin.

- Ron, Hermione ?

- On vient avec toi, répondirent-ils ensembles.

- Bien, demain on va au Square Grimmaurd ! Debout de bonne heure donc on va tous immédiatement au lit ! »

Chapitre 3 : Le médaillon 

Il était quatre heures du matin lorsque Harry se réveilla. Il ne comprenait pas du tout : cela faisait à peine une heure qu'il était parti se coucher et pourtant, il était déjà réveillé, en pleine forme, et sans envie de dormir. C'était incompréhensible… A moins que… Oui ça ne pouvait être que la bague qui commençait déjà à contenir son épuisement. Il se leva sans bruit pour ne pas réveiller Ron et descendit discrètement en essayant de ne pas faire grincer les marches. Une fois dans la cuisine, il se prépara son petit déjeuné et le mangea. En prenant tout son temps, il finit son repas vers cinq heures moins le quart. Là, il réfléchit à ce qu'il pouvait faire. Prenant sa décision, il remonta. Rouvrant discrètement la porte de sa chambre, il entra. Il sorti sa baguette…et s'agenouilla au pied de son lit où était installée la Pensine. Il mélangea son contenu qui n'était ni liquide ni gazeux et regarda avant d'entrer dedans. Malheureusement, il savait que tous ces souvenirs, il les connaissait déjà. Il décida tout de même de rentrer de nouveau dedans pour les connaître par cœur et donc ne rien laisser au hasard. Il revit la prophétie sur son compte et celui de Voldemort faite par le professeur Trelawney…

_« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore… et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… »_

…la maison des Gaunt où Dumbledore avait récupéré la bague que Gaunt lui-même avait montrer à Ogden. C'est l'ex-directeur de l'école qui l'avait détruit. Ensuite vint le souvenir de ce dernier qui avait révélé au petit Jedusor et futur Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il était sorcier. Il en profita pour obliger la jeune personne à remettre les objets qu'il avait volé aux garçons de son âge à leurs places. Il collectionnait déjà ses trophées, d'ailleurs, on vit dans un autre souvenir que Voldemort vola la coupe de Helga Poufsouffle ainsi que le médaillon de Serpentard. Il revit également Tom dans le bureau de Dumbledore en train de demander la permission d'avoir le poste de défense contre les forces du mal et plus que tout, le souvenir d'Horace Slughorn où un jeune homme émettait l'hypothèse d'avoir six Horcruxes en plus de l'âme de son corps. Une fois qu'il les eut tous revu, Harry, par une volonté d'esprit, retourna dans son corps. Il compta sur ses doigts : le journal qu'il avait détruit lors de sa seconde année à Poudlard, la bague que Dumbledore avait détruite, la partie d'âme qui est encore dans la corps du Seigneur des Ténèbres ; cela faisait qu'il restait encore quatre Horcruxes avant de s'occuper de ce dernier. On suppose qu'il s'agit de la coupe, le médaillon, le serpent qui ne se sépare pas de Voldemort et d'un objet ayant appartenu à Serdaigle ou Gryffondor. Eh bien, les jours à venir ne seront pas de tout repos… Il se leva avec souplesse et regarda autour de lui : la fenêtre était ouverte, le lit de Ron aéré, la chambre déserte. Le temps s'était une fois de plus joué de lui car il était à peu près neuf heures du matin. Après avoir ramassé sa baguette, il mit en place un bouclier autour de la Pensine pour éviter que les petits visiteurs aillent jeter un coup d'œil. Enfin, il remit vite fait ses habits en place et descendit.

« - Bonjour tout le monde !

- Salut Harry, répondit l'assemblée en cœur.

- Tu nous avais pas dit qu'on partirait faire un tour de bonne heure ce matin ?

- Si, je suis un peu en retard sur l'horaire parce que j'avais du boulot.

- Tu t'es réveillé à quelle heure ?

- Quatre heures ! »

Tout le monde en était béa dans la cuisine en dehors de Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Fred et George n'était pas là…

« - Vous avez vu les jumeaux ce matin ?

- Ils sont dehors avec la plupart du monde. Tu veux qu'on les appelle ?

- Non, ça ira. Bon on y va nous autres.

- Attendez, dit madame Weasley, prenez ce sac : il y a des sandwichs…

- Merci !

- Comment comptes-tu y aller, Potter ?

- On va prendre le magicobus sur un bout de chemin et on finira à pied…

- Harry…, commença la voix timide de Ginny, est-ce que je peux venir avec toi ? »

Harry réfléchi à toute allure : s'il acceptait ce coup ci, il pourrait peut-être refuser les suivants sans qu'elle fasse trop d'histoire, s'il refusait de la prendre aujourd'hui, elle ne cesserait de l'embêter et il serait contraint d'accepter une autre fois et cela risquerait d'être plus dangereux pour la jeune demoiselle.

« - Très bien, j'accepte que tu viennes ce coup-ci. Cependant, tu devras rester continuellement auprès de moi et ne t'éloigner sous aucun prétexte d'accord ?

- Rien de plus simple, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire ironique. »

Harry fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre et continua :

« - Tu me demandes de m'accompagner ce jour et c'est tout. Ensuite, toutes les autres expéditions se feront sans toi. Toujours d'accord ? »

Elle hocha tristement de la tête.

« Très bien. On y va. »

Le voyage se fit sans encombres. Harry, qui était dans ses réflexions, ne dit pas mots ce qui eut le don d'inquiéter ses compatriotes. Ils arrivèrent enfin au 12, square Grimmaurd.

« - Tu vas enfin nous dire ce que l'on cherche Harry ?

- Un indice, au mieux un objet si ce que je pense est vrai… »

Bien entendu, il faisait allusion au mot qu'il avait lu et relu des centaines de fois cet été et qui s'était trouvé dans le faux Horcruxe :

_Au Seigneur des Ténèbres,_

_Je sais que je ne serai plus de ce monde _

_bien avant que vous lisez ceci_

_mais je veux que vous sachiez que c'est moi_

_qui ai découvert votre secret._

_J'ai volé le véritable Hocruxe_

_et j'ai l'intention de le détruire dès que je le pourrai._

_J'affronte la mort dans l'espoir_

_Que lorsque vous rencontrerez un adversaire de taille,_

_Vous serez redevenu mortel._

_R.A.B._

Par habitude, ils entrèrent en silence pour ne pas réveiller le tableau de la mère de Sirius. Maugrey devant suivit de Ron. Harry au milieu, collé par Ginny. Puis Hermione et Lupin qui couvrait les arrières. On ne sait jamais… Après tout, cela faisait longtemps que des personnes de l'Ordre n'y étaient pas retournées et depuis la mort de Dumbledore, les maléfices mis en place par lui avaient disparu.

« Bon, fit Harry en chuchotant, on va faire pièce par pièce en commençant par le haut ! »

Ils fouillèrent les chambres, le salon sur tous les étages mais ne découvrirent rien. Ils descendirent à la cuisine et la fouillèrent de font en comble sans rien trouver. Hermione, qui savait ce que Harry cherchait depuis qu'elle avait relu l'arbre généalogique des Black s'assit et réfléchit : « Où pouvait-il bien être ? Mais…bien sûr ! »

« Kreattur ! » hurla-t-elle.

Elle se précipita vers la chaudière et mis à sac le fouillis qui était là. Elle en ressorti le médaillon de Serpentard : le véritable Horcruxe, celui que Regulus Black avait récupéré ! Harry sauta au cou d'Hermione et l'embrassa sur la joue. Une fois qu'ils se séparèrent, il regarda l'objet de plus près. Il s'occuperait lui même de le détruire.

« - Comment as-tu su qu'il était là ?

- Tu te souviens que Kreattur récupérait les affaires des Black au fur et à mesure qu'on les jetait à la poubelle lors du grand nettoyage ?

- Oui, je m'en rappelle.

- J'en ai déduit que c'est lui qui l'avait, ou…qu'il était à la poubelle…

- On a eu aussi de la chance que Mondingus Fletcher ne l'ait pas volé avec le reste des affaires de la maison…

- Mondingus Fletcher ! s'exclama Ron. Vous vous souvenez qu'on l'a vu l'année passé à Pré-au-Lard… Il avait une coupe d'argent et or à l'époque…

- La coupe de Poufsouffle…

- Oui Harry, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'elle…

- Il faut le retrouver, fit-il en rangeant le gros objet dans la poche de sa poitrine. On s'en va d'ici… »

Il sorti en premier de la cuisine et là, un homme l'attendait…

Chapitre 4 : L'Homme et le message de Dumbledore 

Harry s'arrêta net ce qui provoqua le passage en trombe de Lupin et Fol Œil. Ils se plantèrent devant lui et firent de leurs corps, un bouclier. L'autre ne bougea pas. Sa baguette était bien visible dans sa poche alors que les deux autres, du côté de Harry, le menaçait.

« - Je ne vous veux aucun mal !

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Un ami !

- Même si ce n'était pas le cas vous aurez répondu ça !

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite…

- Très bien, il vous faut une preuve…

Il y eut un éclair et…

- Flumsek ! cria Harry de joie.

- Oui, c'est bien lui.

- A la mort de son maître, le phénix adopté rejoint la personne à qui celui-ci faisait le plus confiance, récita Hermione.

Rémus et Maugrey la regardèrent un instant puis baissèrent leurs baguettes.

- Que voulez-vous ?

- Vous parler ! Allons dans la cuisine, nous y serons plus à l'aise. »

Il s'avança mais ne faisait pas de pas. C'était le nuage blanc qui se trouvait à ses pieds qui le portait. Quand il passa devant Harry, celui-ci put enfin le dévisager. Il avait les cheveux long, alterné entre le noir et le gris, mais ne paraissaient, grâce à son visage toujours pur, n'avoir que trente ans. Sa barbe, qu'il laissait pousser abondamment, était également striée de gris/blanc. Ce qui marqua le plus notre héro était ses yeux. Non pas qu'ils étaient trop petit ou trop grand, non ce n'était pas cela… c'était leur couleur… Il étaient d'un violet naturel. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient comme ça depuis sa naissance. Il entra dans la cuisine et s'installa sur une chaise. Au bout d'un petit moment, il se fit rejoindre par les autres. Deux bouteilles et sept verres apparurent.

« Si cela ne vous dérange pas, commença Maugrey, je préfère fournir la boisson et les verres moi même… »

Sept verres et deux bouteilles disparurent pour faire place à la même chose. Tout le monde sait que Fol Œil est très méfiant surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'empoisonnement (d'ailleurs il ne boit et mange que ce qu'il prépare lui-même). Il burent leurs verres sans que personne ne prit la parole jusqu'à…

« - Harry, je suis ici pour te transmettre un message de Dumbledore. Je devais te le dire si les choses tournaient mal pour lui. Il m'a dit exactement ceci : « Va au ministère et ouvre la porte que tu n'as pas réussi à ouvrir en fin de cinquième année. La pièce qui se trouve derrière cette porte contient l'intégralité du pouvoir que tu as et que Voldemort n'a pas. Le jour où tu l'ouvriras, tu seras prêt pour vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. » Voilà le message.

- Mais, comment fait-on pour l'ouvrir ? Il faudrait une capacité magique très puissante…

- Non, un jour mon… Dumbledore l'a ouverte devant moi. Il a simplement actionné la poignée.

- Mais, comment a-t-il fait ? J'ai essayé, même avec le couteau de Sirius ça n'a pas marché.

- Il m'a dit qu'il suffisait de s'y préparer mentalement et d'avoir une prédisposition de cœur. Si ces deux conditions sont respectées, rien ne peut arrêter quiconque entrera.

- Comment fait-on pour se préparer ?

- Je te répète son message : « Va au ministère et ouvre la porte que tu n'as pas réussi à ouvrir en fin de cinquième années. La pièce qui se trouve derrière cette porte contient l'intégralité _du pouvoir que tu as et que Voldemort n'a pas._ Le jour où tu l'ouvriras, tu seras près pour vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. » Je ne peux pas t'aider plus car je n'en sais rien moi-même. Il est tant pour moi de m'en aller… » Il se retourna et fit mine de s'en aller, mais se redécida et se retourna de nouveau vers Harry : « Détruis le avant qu'il ne tombe entre de mauvaise main ! fit-il en désignant la poche de poitrine de Harry. Nous nous reverrons… »

Il s'en alla s'en même bouger des pieds.

« - Comment a-t-il fait pour savoir qu'il y avait un Horcruxe dans cette poche ? Elle était pourtant bien fermé.

- Un quoi ? demanda Lupin.

Harry ne répondit pas.

- Il est visionnologiste répondit simplement Fol Œil à la question de Harry.

- A tes souhaits ! Tu veux un mouchoir ? répliqua Ron.

Avec un soupir théâtral Hermione expliqua :

- Cela veut simplement dire qu'il est capable de voir au travers de toutes choses et qu'il a également un don certain pour la divination.

Harry ouvrit grands ses yeux d'un air de pas comprendre.

- Il a obligatoirement la double vue en plus de sa vue obtus actuelle, se rabaissa à dire la jeune fille.

- C'est a un visionnologiste que j'ai pris mon œil magique, expliqua Fol Œil.

- T'es sûr que tu veux pas d'mouchoir ?

Hermione continuait d'expliquer a Harry qui paraissait impressionné :

- On naît comme ça, on ne peut pas le devenir, c'est comme Tonks avec son métamorphogisme. Le seul moyen d'avoir une vue comme la leur, c'est de se faire greffer un œil comme le leur (c'est ce qu'a fait Fol Œil). »

La conversation changea :

« - Et, question la porte à ouvrir ?

- Il faut faire très attention Potter, ce ne serait pas la première fois que Voldemort te tend un piège au ministère.

- Aucun homme de Voldemort n'aurait pu s'approprié Flumsek, coupa Hermione.

- Ce n'était peut-être pas Flumsek mais un autre phénix qui lui ressemble.

- Je reconnaîtrais Flumsek parmi un tourbillon de phénix, s'emporta Harry ;

- De toute façon, coupa Hermione pour les calmer, un phénix ne s'approprie qu'un maître pur. Aucun pratiquant de magie noire ne peut en avoir…

Un petit silence vite rompu :

- J'irai faire un tour au ministère le moment venu… Pour l'instant, on a autre chose à faire… »

Il sorti l'Horcruxe de sa poche et le déposa sur la table.

« - Maugrey, d'après vous, quel serait le sortilège le plus adapté pour détruire ça ?

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux détruire cet objet Harry, ça a de la valeur…

Harry regarda Ginny un peu gêné et se retourna de nouveau vers Fol Œil :

- Lançez un… Harry repensa à l'éclair vert qu'il avait vu alors qu'il avait à peine un an pendant une nuit …Avada dessus…

- Mais Harry, l'Avada ne fonctionne que sur un être vivant et non sur des objets, tenta d'expliquer Lupin.

- J'ai dit…

- Très bien, je vais le faire… »

Il rapprocha le médaillon de lui, sorti sa baguette et…

« Avada Kedabra ! »

A sa grande surprise, il y eut un éclair vert et l'objet éclata.

« - Je ne comprends pas commença-t-il.

- Plus tard, dit Harry, on s'en va. »

Lupin passa devant et ils quittèrent la maison.

Ils rentrèrent au Terrier. Harry monta directement dans sa chambre, leva le sortilège de protection, porta sa baguette au niveau de la tempe et en sortit quelque chose de blanchâtre. Il le mit dans la Pensine et se plongea dedans. Il revit tout ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui.

Chapitre 5 : Mariage et tombe 

Harry revint à lui tard dans la soirée. Trop tard, pour que madame Weasley lui prépare encore à manger. Il descendit tout de même dans l'intention de se faire des sandwichs. Arrivé dans la cuisine, il remarqua que peu de personnes étaient couchées : McGonagall avait décidé de faire une réunion de l'A.D. pour partager les taches à chaqu'un de ses membres. A peine avait-il posé le pied sur le seuil de la pièce que tout le monde se leva pour le saluer.

« Rasseyez-vous et ne vous occupez pas de moi ! »'

« - Harry, commença McGonagall, te faut-il des personnes particulières pour continuer ce que Dumbledore faisait ?

- Oui, bien sûr. J'ai besoin de Maugrey, Rémus, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione…, fit-il en comptant sur ses doigts. Ah, il me faudrait également un remplaçant pour le petit problème de fourrure de Lupin, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire complice. Tonks peut-être ?

Celle qui se tenait sur les genoux du loup-garou accepta avec gratitude.

- J'avais mis Fred et George en espionnage au chemin de traverse, dit simplement la directrice de Poudlard, mais je peux mettre quelqu'un d'autre…

- Non, coupa Harry, ils peuvent faire de l'espionnage là-bas. Je ne leur est pas donné tant de choses à faire…

- Très bien !

- Il me faudrait également quelques personnes pour une mission spéciale. Qui veut bien y aller ? »

Problème : toutes les mains se levèrent. Harry décida d'envoyer six aurores dirigés par Ron et Hermione.

« Trouvez moi Mondigus Fletcher ! Ramenez le moi vivant et avec tout les objets qu'il avait avec lui ! »

« - Pourquoi ne pouvons nous pas les accompagner, demandèrent Lupin et Fol Œil.

- Parce que j'ai besoin de vous ici. Il me faudrait aussi des personnes doué pour les potions pour faire du véritaserum et du Felix Felicis. »

La réunion se termina bien plus tard mais Harry était parti se coucher.

Il dormit deux heures cette nuit là. Ron n'avait toujours pas rejoint son lit. Il descendit en s'attendant à voir encore tout le monde debout, mais ne trouva personne. Il s'inquiéta. Entendit un petit bruit dans l'escalier. Une marche qui grince. Il dégaina sa baguette…ce n'était que Ginny.

« - Bonjour, tu te lève bien tôt, commenta-t-il.

Aucune réponse.

- Tu pleure ?

- Et alors ? hurla Ginny.

- Je…, je suis désolé…

- De quoi ?

- Euh… Je sais pas… Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive ?

Aucune réponse.

Sans qu'il n'es véritablement besoin d'effort de volonté, Harry la prit dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser ainsi. Un sanglot bruyant éclata… C'est d'une voix tremblante que l'adolescente repris :

- Tu… tu m'aimes encore n'est-ce pas ? »

Pour toutes réponses franches, il aurait dit oui, mais avec la menace qui pèse sur ses amis…

La semaine s'écoula à une vitesse phénoménale. Harry enchaînait les cours qu'il avait avec Lupin et ceux qu'il avait avec Fol Œil. Personne ne put savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Personne…

Au bout de trois jours Harry proposa à Ron et Hermione de se joindre à lui. On ne pu rien tiré d'eux… rien savoir…

Le mariage arriva… La cérémonie se passa trop vite… Comme d'habitude les mariés auraient tellement aimé que cela dure…dure…dure…

Dans la soirée, il y eu le plus beau bal que Harry n'avait jamais vu mais, malgré cela, il aurait aimé pouvoir s'éclipser… Gabrielle, la sœur de Fleur, lui interdit cette possibilité en dansant continuellement avec lui. Sur la piste, Harry remarqua Ron (qui avait enfin décidé de l'inviter…) se pavaner dans la robe que Fred et George lui avait offert (avec l'argent du tournoi des trois sorciers) avec Hermione. En tourbillonnant dans la danse, il vit qu'ils étaient pas mal collé…

La soirée passa rapidement mais fut longue…

Durant celle-ci, Harry avait fait tout son possible pour éviter Ginny. Il ne dut faire attention que le début de soirée car, après, elle disparut dans la nature…

Il y eu grasse matinée pour tout le monde le lendemain, ou presque… Harry, qui portait toujours sa bague, se réveilla deux heures après s'être installé au lit. Deux heures plus tard, c'était Ron, Hermione et le reste de la bande qui devait trouver Mondigus qui entrèrent dans la cuisine. Ils s'en aillèrent tôt et Harry les suivirent. La journée s'écoula mais ils ne trouvèrent aucun indices. Harry décida que le lendemain, il irai à Godric's Hollow se recueillirent sur la tombe de ses parents. Bien entendu, Hermione et Ron se décidèrent à l'accompagner. Lupin et Fol Œil firent de même.

Il arrivèrent au village où avait vécut les parents de Harry, où ils étaient mort et où il avait failli mourir lui-même. Il s'agenouilla sur le marbre, posa un bouquet de fleur au travers de la tombe et ne put s'empêcher : il pleura. Ron et Hermione (ils se tenaient par la main) se tenaient derrière lui et pleurèrent également. La tombe était défraîchie. Personne n'était venu s'en occuper pendant ses seize ans passés. Au bout d'un moment, Harry se redressa, s'éloigna en faisant des pas à reculons. Personne ne le su réellement mais à ce moment là, il jura de tuer Lord Voldemort et ce, sur la tombe de ses parents. Ils repartirent et finirent la journée par la recherche de Mondigus.

Chapitre 6 : Mondigus Fletcher et la coupe 

Ce coup-ci, ils eurent plus de chance car il le rencontrèrent au chemin de traverse, chez Tom. L'équipe envoyé par Harry, ses amis, ses deux professeurs bloquèrent toutes les issues et l'empêchèrent de transplaner. Il était pris au piège et s'en rendit compte lui-même :

« - On vous cherchait Fletcher.

- Mais, pourquoi ?

- Pour tout ce que tu as dans la malle à côté de toi.

- Mais, ce n'est pas à moi…, mentit-il très mal.

- Suivez nous et ne cherchez pas à vous échapper. »

Ils avancèrent tous… « N'oubliez pas votre valise ! » Mondigus se retourna, la regarda, il ne servait à rien de nier car ils savaient tous que cela lui appartenait. Il se résigna à la prendre et suivit « ses gardes du corps ».

« - Très bien Mondigus, vous ne voulez pas me dire par vous même à qui vous avez revendu la coupe...

Celui-ci ne répondit pas.

- Dans ce cas passons un marché... Vous nous dites à qui vous avez vendu la coupe et moi je ne porte pas pleinte contre vous pour vol. J'irai même jusqu'à vous laisser l'argent que vous vous êtes fait en revendant ces objets.

- Ce n'est pas un marché mais un chantage.

- Et cela ne vous intéresse pas ?

Pas de réponse.

- Très bien,... Allez me chercher du veritasserum s'il vous plaît Maugrey...

Il sorti un instant puis revint.

- Je vous laisse le choix' reprit Harry, soit le chantage que je vous est proposé, soit la potion et je vous dénonce...

- Très bien... J'ai reussi à revendre cette coupe à la famille Malfoy...

Harry en était hébété ; la famille Malfoy en possession de l'Horcruxe de Voldemort. C'était une catastrophe et il y avait urgence.

- Mettez-le au frai, un moment.

- Mais Harry, tu avais proposé un marché.

- Bien sûr, mais je n'ai jamais dit que je le mettrais tout de suite en application apres que tu m'ai dit ou était l'...

- Ou était quoi ?

- La coupe... »

« T'inquiète pas Harry, il sera bien gardé. On l'emmène immédiatement ! »

Harry était prêt à repartir immédiatement dans sa chambre quand il se fit interpeller par le professeur McGonagall.

« - Harry, je ne crois pas que l'on puisse rouvrir Poudlard cette année.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que personne ne veut du poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal...

- Eh bien, moi je me présente à ce poste.

- Toi ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Dépêchez vous d'envoyer les lettres aux éleves et precisez bien que c'est moi le nouveau professeur. Je crois bien que l'on peut s'attendre d'avoir l'école au complet une fois de plus cette année.

- Bien, comme tu veux...

Le courrier de Poudlard arriva durant la semaine. Ron et Hermione reçurent une lettre chacun et s'étonnèrent que Harry n'en avait pas reçu.

« Il a déjà du prévenir le professeur McGonagall. »

Et avant même d'avoir ouvert leur lettre, ils s'apprêtèrent à annoncer qu'ils iraient avec Harry. Cependant celui-ci les devança :

« - Vous irez à Poudlard comme tout le monde.

- Mais Harry, tu avais dit...

- Il y a eu un changement. Ouvrez vos lettres, vous comprendrez... »

Sur ce, il s'en alla.

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent un instant et s'empressèrent d'ouvrir leurs enveloppes. Ginny fit de même. Tout le reste des personnes présentent dans la cuisine de madame Weasley se tinrent derrière eux pour lire en même temps.

Chère Mademoiselle Granger,

J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que le conseil d'administration à décider la réouverture du collège Poudlard. Nous avons également l'honneur de vous annoncer que nous avons trouvé un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal : Monsieur POTTER. J'assurerai moi-même les cours de métamorphose.

Je vous pris d'agréer, mademoiselle, l'expression de mes sentiments les plus distingués.

La directrice et professeur McGonagall

PS : Vous trouverez ci-joint, la liste de livre habituel.

Tout le monde se fixa des yeux mais ne dit rien. Ils savaient tous à quoi pensaient les autres : ce poste était maudit et il ne voulait pas voir Harry mourir...

Le lendemain matin, monsieur Weasley revint avec une perquisition comme lui avait demandé Harry.

Ils allèrent donc chez les Malfoy. Monsieur Weasley entra donc dans « leur palais... » avec des personnes du ministère. Bien entendu, il n'y avait personne chez eux. On ne peut pas être Mangemort officiel, et être visible aux yeux de tout le monde...

Ils vidèrent la maison de font en comble et trouvèrent ce qu'ils cherchaient. Harry lança l'objet à Maugrey, qui le détruisit immédiatement en face de tout le monde.

« Je vous laisse continuer votre enquête messieurs. Moi, je rentre... Bon courage... »

Sur le chemin du retour Harry remercia intérieurement RAB ainsi que Lucius pour ne pas avoir mis la coupe dans ses affaires de déménagements.

Il compta. Il restait l'âme qui se trouvait encore à l'intérieur du corps, le serpent et encore un autre Horcruxe...

Chapitre 7 : Poudlard 

Le premier septembre arriva. Harry s'était décidé à prendre le train, pour encourager les parents à laisser leurs enfants à Poudlard. Et, il avait raison… A peine était-il arrivé à la voie 9 ¾, qu'il se fit acclamer. Le premier ministre en personne était présent et il vint lui serrer la main.

« Monsieur Potter… »

Harry regarda la main mais ne tendit pas la sienne. A la place, il dit haut et fort pour que tout le monde l'entende :

« Je ne traite pas avec une ordure ! »

Un silence pesant tomba.

Harry se retourna et avança vers le milieu de la foule.

« Et pourquoi suis-je une ordure demanda Scrimgeour. »

Harry se retourna et vit le premier ministre, bras tendu, baguette au poing.

« Je vais vous répondre et ensuite ce sera à mon tour de vous posez une question… Vous êtes une ordure parce que vous avez emprisonné Stan Rocad à Azkaban alors qu'il n'est pas plus Mangemort que moi… Il y a d'autres personnes dans le même cas… Vous le saviez depuis le début qu'il n'était pas un partisan de Voldemort (il y eu un hoquet de surprise), mais pour garder la face, vous avez préférer faire croire à votre peuple qu'il en était un… Maintenant, à moi de vous poser une question : quel sortilège comptez vous lancer à moi, Harry Potter, le seul homme qui ait jamais résister à un Avada ? »

Scrimgeour voulut foutre la honte à Harry et lui lança un…

« Levicorpus ! »

Une lumière s'échappa de la baguette mais elle alla directement dans sa poche (celle ou se trouvait la montre/bouclier que lui avait offert Ron) à la grande surprise de la foule. Harry s'avança vers le premier ministre qui semblait terrifier. Harry n'avait même pas sorti sa baguette pour contrer le sortilège. Celui-ci s'était désagréger par lui même. Une première dans l'histoire de la magie… Harry s'arrêta à cinquante centimètre de lui et sorti sa baguette.

« Ne vous remettez plus jamais au travers de mon chemin… Partez ! »

Le ministre et ses partisans traversèrent la barrière qui séparait le monde magique du monde moldus en toute hâte.

Harry se retourna et monta dans le train. Hermione, Ron, Ginny et quelques anciens amis le suivirent alors que la foule le regardait bea.

_« Ah, cela fait des années,_

_Que je suis né pour vous dire,_

_Dans quel maison vous serez,_

_Quel nom vous devrez servir._

_A Grifondor,_

_Vous aurez tout le courage._

_A Poufsouffle,_

_Vous ne lirez que des pages._

_A Serpentard,_

_Vous serez incontrôlable._

_Oh, Serdaigle,_

_Toi qui n'as aucun préjugé,_

_Tu as pris le reste._

_Si seulement tous auraient put être comme toi,_

_Aujourd'hui, unis nous serons,_

_Et bien sûr très bon…_

Cette chanson était courte mais également facile à comprendre même aux yeux des plus tendres. Il fallait s'unir et, d'après le chapeau magique, il y avait urgence…

Harry trônait à la table des professeurs, à la droite du professeur McGonagall : il était devenu l'adjoint. La répartition des élèves était terminée et ils étaient en train de manger.

A la fin du grand festin de début d'année, le professeur McGonagall se leva et dit :

« Voici ma première année en tant que directrice qui commence… J'aimerai tout d'abord remercier Monsieur Potter qui a accepté le poste soi-disant maudit de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal…

McGonagall dut s'arrêter à cause des vivats lancés à travers toute la salle.

« Je remercie également le professeur Slughorn qui a accepté de rester professeur de potion et qui, cette année, s'occupera des élèves de Serpentard…

Il y eu moins d'applaudissement à la table des Gryfondor mais ceux-ci furent compensés par les nouveaux (ils n'avaient pas acclamé Harry) venant de la table des élèves du maître des potions.

« Je dit et rappel à certains élèves qu'il est interdit…

Harry se concentra et toucha la pièce qui était au fond de sa poche. Hermione, Ron, Ginny Neville et Luna le regardèrent immédiatement quant ils sentirent une chaleur intense sortant de leurs porte-monnaie respectifs. Harry, qui avait programmé le rendez-vous de l'A.D. des cadets ce soir à dix heures, resta impassible.

« …d'aller dans la foret au fond du parc…

Elle fixa un instant des personnes susceptibles de reprendre le trophée de Fred et George.

« Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit à tous ; et n'allez pas vous coucher trop tard pour être en forme demain…

Tout le monde vit son clin d'œil et ils rirent de bon cœur.

Les préfets menèrent les premières années jusqu'aux dortoirs. Harry se rendit directement à la salle sur demande pour rentrer dans la salle désignée à l'A.D. Il attendit cinq petites minutes et il vit Neville et Luna rentrer. Ginny les rejoignit que quelque temps après. Ils attendirent Hermione et Ron qui devaient accompagner les nouveaux. Quant ils virent la porte s'ouvrirent, ils se dirent que c'était eux. Mais a leurs grandes surprise, c'était Fred et George qui tenaient tous les deux leurs pièces dans la main. Harry n'avait pas pensé de leurs dirent qu'ils n'étaient pas concernés par cet appel… Mais bon, puisqu'ils sont là, ils pourront faire un rapport… Hermione entra enfin…

« Je ne crois pas qu'il faille attendre plus longtemps : personne d'autre ne viendra…

Ils gardèrent le silence et attendirent que leurs profs habituels prenne la parole.

« Je vous ai fait venir car j'ai besoin d'espion dans l'enceinte-même de l'école et, plus que tout, il faut avoir Crabe, Goyle et les autres Serpentard à l'œil…

Harry tournait en rond…

« - Ginny, tu les surveillera de ta chambre avec la carte du maraudeur. Luna et Neville, vous êtes idéals pour glisser votre oreille n'importe où… N'oubliez pas les salles communes respectives… Ca ne vous dérange pas, j'espère ?

- Non, rebondit Ginny avec un sourire.

- Bien sûr que non, surenchérit Neville.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherche, demanda Luna après un instant de réflexion.

- Je cherche n'importe quelle activité dans laquelle Voldemort puisse être inclu…

Il s'arrêta enfin de tourner.

- Et j'aimerai savoir ce que les gens pense de moi…

Un cour silence tomba et Harry repris :

- Tu veux bien faire ça pour moi, n'est-ce pas Luna ?

- Bien sûr, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Celui-ci parut soulagé.

- Bien,… Nous ferions bien de retourner dans nos dortoirs respectifs avant que l'on nous cherche.

Luna et Neville s'en allèrent ; Ginny traîna des pieds mais les suivit (elle savait que la réunion ne s'arrêterait pas là : elle continuerait sans eux). Ron et Hermione regardèrent Harry et celui-ci leur dit simplement :

- Rendez-vous dans une demi-heure dans la salle commune des Gryfondor.

Et ses deux amis s'en allèrent… Harry se retourna vers les jumeaux :

- Alors ?

- Aucune nouvelle de Voldemort. Par contre que ce soit dans l'A.D. ou au chemin de traverse, on ne parle que de toi…

- Saint Potter, surenchérit Fred.

« Ce n'était pas possible qu'ils gardent leurs sérieux pensa Harry. »

- Et, que disent ces gens ?

- Que tu as un sacré courage d'affronter le ministre et que tu dois avoir de sacré pouvoir…

- Il est quelle heure ?

Harry l'ignora mais George en rajouta une couche :

- Elle fonctionne bien la montre que l'on t'a offerte ?

- Oui, oui,… elle fonctionne,… merci les gars… Voulez-vous venir avec moi, ce soir ?

- On va où ?

- Dans la chambre des secrets…

Fred et George eurent simultanément un décrochement de mâchoire.

- Et tu nous demande si l'on t'accompagne ?

- Mais bien sûr que l'on te suit…

- Après tout, c'est le seul endroit que l'on n'a pas visité dans tout Poudlard…

Ils se rendirent tous les trois dans la salle commune de Gryfondor où ils furent accueilli en héros. Fred et George autant que Harry. Il y eu une petite fête improvisée et au bout d'un quart d'heure, Harry dit qu'il était temps de partir.

Fred, George, Ron et Hermione le suivirent jusqu'aux toilettes des filles.

Chapitre 8 : Petits tours 

« Schalarass sciem ! »

Le robinet se mit à briller d'une lueur blanche en tournant sur lui même. Un instant plus tard, le lavabo bascula et disparut laissant apparaître l'entrée d'un gros tuyau suffisamment large pour permettre à un homme de s'y glisser.

Harry enfonça un pic fini par un anneau dans la paroi et y accrocha solidement une corde : « ça, c'est pour en ressortir… » puis il se laissa glisser dans le tuyau comme dans un toboggan. Ses amis le suivirent presque aussitôt et une fois qu'il se fut redressé du sol boueux, Harry les vit à ses côtés.

« Schalarass teït ! »

Du dessous du lac, ils entendirent le lavabo se remettre en place.

« Lumos ! »

« Je compte installer le QG de l'A.D. dans la chambre. Nous sommes ici pour repérer les lieux et faire un peu de ménage… »

Et il plongea dans le tunnel.

Ils arrivèrent vite au lieu où Gilderoy Lockhart avait voulu lancer le sort d'oubliette à Harry et qui s'était retourné contre lui. Cela avait également provoqué un éboulement.

« Au boulot ! »

En moins d'une heure et en faisant un bon travail à la chaîne, ils arrivèrent à dégager un passage pour qu'un homme puisse passer sans se courber. Ils reprirent leur marche et arrivèrent dans la chambre où ils eurent un haut le cœur : le cadavre du serpent était bien avancé dans sa décomposition… Ils entourèrent leurs têtes d'une bulle d'oxygène et entreprirent de nettoyer la pièce. Au moment même où ils avaient fini, le coq chanta…

La semaine s'écoula à une vitesse folle… et le dimanche, jour de repos, arriva…

Jour de repos, oui… mais pas pour tout le monde…

Harry, Ron, Hermione se levèrent très tôt. Ils se dirigèrent vers le hall du château où il trouvèrent Lupin et Fol Œil qui les attendaient déjà et qui, eux aussi, était habillés comme des moldus. Ils prirent le magicobus pour se rendre à Londres et du centre ville, ils décidèrent d'aller à pied jusqu'à l'orphelinat dans lequel Tom Jedusor avait passé sa jeunesse. Harry sonna à la porte et quelque instant plus tard on vint lui ouvrir.

« - Oui ?

- Bonjour madame, nous sommes des journalistes et nous aimerions bien nous entretenir avec la directrice de cet orphelinat…

- Oui, bien sûr. Entrez dans le hall, je vais voir si elle peut vous recevoir immédiatement sinon il vous faudra prendre un rendez-vous…

- D'accord… »

La femme s'en alla. Harry se retourna vers Lupin et Fol Œil. Ce dernier ne dit rien car il devait se concentrer sur le sortilège qu'il s'était lancé pour cacher son œil magique. Lupin lui, fit un clin d'œil. Harry savait que celui-ci allait devoir lancer un Imperium, mais il ne préférait pas y penser.

La directrice arriva et parut en colère. Harry fut surpris de la voir se calmer en les voyants. Il se retourna vers Lupin et le vit baguette au poing.

« Venez dans mon bureau, nous y serrons plus à l'aise ! »

Elle se retourna et s'avança dans un couloir. Les cinq sorciers la suivirent et, en arrivant dans le bureau Hermione fit apparaître des chaises. Ils prirent tous place lorsque la directrice leurs dit de s'installer.

« - Qu'aimeriez-vous savoir ?

- Il y a un petit moment de cela, vous avez accueillit un jeune garçon qui se nommait Tom Jedusor. Parlez moi un peu de lui…

- Oh, je me souvient de lui. Quand il était jeune ce garçon était très perturbant. Il n'arrêtait pas de faire des bêtises et de faire peur à ses camarades… Mais, pourquoi voulez-vous savoir cela ?

- Si j'ai bien compris ce que l'on m'a dit, ce garçon était interne dans un école et qu'il revenait ici un fois l'an, durant les grandes vacances…

- Oui.

- Et, que faisait-il durant ses vacances ?

- Oh, rien de bien particulier… Il étudiait surtout…

- J'aimerai bien visiter les lieux, si cela ne vous dérange pas madame…

- Non, bien sûr… »

Elle se leva et tout le monde fit de même. Ils la suivirent lorsqu'elle passa à travers l'encadrement de la porte et ils visitèrent chambre après chambre, étage après étage mais ne découvrirent rien. Ils étaient de retour dans le hall d'entrée quand Ron demanda :

« - Où mène cette porte, dit-il en désignant la seule où ils n'avaient pas pénétré.

- A l'époque, cela menait aux sous-sol mais cela fait un moment que le mur c'est effondré alors l'issue est condamnée…

- Retournez à vos affaires dit Harry, nous allons y jeter un coup d'œil. »

La femme s'en alla tandis que nos amis sortaient leurs baguettes. Ils traversèrent la porte et…

« Lumos ! »

éclairèrent les lieux. Ceux-ci étaient composés d'un éboulis de pierre. Aucune issues n'était visible. Harry réfléchit.

« La dernière fois, il avait fallut mettre du sang sur la paroi d'ouverture. »

Son petit doigt lui dit :

« Ca ne peut pas être pareil ce coup-ci. Voldemort n'est pas un idiot et pour la protection de ses Horcruxes, il aurait à chaque fois une ruse différente pour éviter que les moldus aient accès à sa cachette. »

Il fit le tour de la pièce la baguette levée et la lumière brandit devant lui. A son grand étonnement lorsqu'il arriva au mur face à la porte, un passage s'ouvrit et un homme en ressorti. Harry reconnut immédiatement ces yeux. L'homme criait :

« Refermez le passage ! »

Harry n'hésita pas, il éloigna sa baguette du passage et la paroi revient d'elle même.

Chapitre 9 : La pièce 

L'homme s'était arrêté de courir et s'était posé au sol. Harry le rejoignit.

« - Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien. »

L'homme tenait une coupe dans les mains… une fausse coupe… Harry la vit et la lui pris. Celui-ci le regarda faire mais ne dit rien. Harry ouvrit la coupe et y découvrit un message :

C'est le deuxième que j'ai

Découvert et j'espère que ce

Ne sera pas le dernier…

R.A.B.

Il y eu un lourd silence. Un silence pesant. Harry fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits :

« Il ne faut pas désespérer, on les trouvera ses horcruxes. »

« - Bonjour, professeur McGonnagall.

- Bonjour, monsieur Potter.

- Je mets une colle à Vincent Crabe et à Grégory Goyle avec Rusard. Arrangez-vous pour qu'ils aient mal aux bras, au moins, ils auront une excuse pour ne pas faire leurs exercices… »

La directrice fit signe qu'elle avait compris. Harry se retourna mais s'immobilisa sur le seuil de la porte. Il se retourna vers le chapeau magique.

« - Dis-moi un peu, quelle était la morale de la chanson de cette année ?

- C'est la même que je donne tous les ans depuis des années…

- Rappelle la moi quand même.

- Il faut s'unir ! »

Harry fit demi tour et s'installa à une chaise qui se trouvait face au bureau.

« Il doit y avoir une solution, marmonnait-il. »

McGonnagall le regardait d'un air compatissant. Elle savait quelle lourde charge il avait à porter.

« Tous unis,… tous unis… »

C'était le silence le plus complet dans la sale. Même les tableaux et le chapeau pointu s'étaient tus. McGonnagall observa le jeune homme qui faisait face à toutes les sortes de pressions qui existaient dans ce monde quand, tout à coup…

« Mais oui, bien sûr ! »

Harry sauta de son siège et sorti à toutes allures.

Harry, Fol Œil et Tonks transplanèrent dans le hall du ministère en pleine nuit. Ils le traversèrent de part en part pour se retrouver face à la porte qui ne voulait pas s'ouvrir. Tonks essaya en vain pendant que Harry se concentrait. Il s'avança et actionna la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit sans difficulté. Harry se retourna, sourit aux deux aurores et entra. Ceux-ci voulurent le suivre mais furent bloqués par un mur invisible. La porte se referma. Harry se retrouva dans une pièce arquée qui n'était meublée que par un fauteuil pourpre. Harry voulut s'asseoir… et il s'assit… Harry voulut penser… et il pensa… Harry voulut savoir… et il sut… Et dire qu'il lui avait suffit de s'y préparer mentalement… Ce qu'il avait put être idiot, il aurait dut y penser plus tôt à toutes ses choses qu'il venait de comprendre. Harry voulut apprendre… et il apprit… Harry observa la pièce et compris tout ce qu'il y avait à comprendre mais ce n'était que le passé et le présent. Maintenant, à lui de faire l'avenir… Il sortit.

A l'extérieur, il retrouva Tonks et Fol Œil et, surprise, le visionologiste était là.

« - Tu as réussi à entrer dans la pièce, Harry… Il est donc tant que je te suive, le combat ne va pas tarder, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, William, fils de Dumbledore…

- Mon père aussi, quand il est ressorti de cette pièce il savait plein de choses que quelques instants plus tôt, il ne savait pas… Mais il se plaignait tout le temps, car il voulait savoir plein de truc qu'il ne savait toujours pas…

La conversation oral s'arrêta là mais Harry continuait de fixer les étranges yeux et, sans prévenir, il étreignit l'homme à qui ils appartenaient. C'était comme s'ils étaient frères.

De retour dans son bureau, Harry sorti la carte du maraudeur et trouva ce qu'il chercha : Severus Rogue était bien au château de Poudlars. En le suivant à la trace sur le vieux parchemin, il arriva jusqu'à sa planque.

« - Bonjour Severus. Ne vous inquiétez pas : je ne vous veux aucun mal.

- Je n'ai pas peur Potter !

- Je sais que vous êtes de notre côté et je vous remercie d'avoir prévenu Dumbledore que c'était moi et mes parents qui étaient visé et non pas les Longdubat. Même si, pour finir, cela n'a servit à rien… Maintenant, j'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi vous avez tué le directeur l'an passé ?

- J'avais fais un serment inviolable… »

Harry inclina la tête : il avait tout compris dans la sale, la question était une simple formalité.

Minuit sonna quand Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lupin, Fol Œil et Rogue se retrouvèrent dans la sale des trophées.

« - Pourquoi nous as-tu amené ici ?

- Pour le tuer, certainement, dit Ron en sortant sa baguette.

- Pointez votre baguette ailleurs Weasley. On ne sait jamais, surtout venant de vous, répliqua Rogue.

- Arrêtez de vous chamailler. Severus Rogue est ici sur mon invitation et nous sommes ici pour détruire l'avant dernier Horcruxes…

- Où est-il ?

- Il s'agit de la médaille que Voldemort a eu pour « service rendu à l'école ». Il l'a fabriqué quand il est revenu à Poudlard pour demander le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

- Comment sais-tu tout ça ?

- Je le sais, c'est tout… A mon avis l'Horcruxes ne doit pas être très protégé : son plan était tellement subtil…

Chapitre 10 : Mort 

Charlie Weasley était de retour de Roumanie avec une énorme surprise. Une cinquantaine de dragons s'était posée dans le parc du château. Les potions de Félix Felicis furent distribuées. C'était la folie dans l'air. L'Angleterre fut traversée de part en part guidés par Severus Rogue : l'un des mangemorts traîtres avec Regulus Black, Igor Karkaroff et, plus récemment, Drago Malfoy. Ils se posèrent dans un large champs à proximité d'un cimetière puis lâchèrent leurs monture à la folie. Le sol sous leurs pieds s'effondra : la surprise était totale : Voldemort s'attendait pas à une attaque, et certainement pas du plafond. La montre/bouclier ne résista pas à la chute que fit Harry en voulant passer à l'attaque mais, heureusement, celui-ci était intact. Harry se remit debout sans peine mais, il n'était pas le seul. Devant lui, se tenait les mangemorts qui étaient déjà debout et essayait de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Il fallait jouer la rapidité et s'était le moment d'utiliser les bottes pour traverser les décombres et rejoindre Voldemort et son serpent.

« Avada Kedavra ! »

« Protegio, cria Harry. »

« - Ce n'est pas très poli Tom, d'essayer de me tuer avant même de me dire bonjour…

- Je ne m'appel plus Tom Jedusor.

- Tom Jedusor est enfoui dans ton cœur de pierre Voldemort. »

« Avada Kedavra ! »

« Nooooon… »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de réagir : un éclair vert jaillit de la baguette du Dark Lord. Quelqu'un s'interposa entre le sortilège et Harry. Ce dernier ne vit qu'après coup (une fois que le corps fut affalé sur le sol) qu'il s'agissait de Peter Pettigrow. Vie pour vie, Dumbledore avait raison.

« Tom Jedusor, pense, rejoint moi… Regarde, même ton serviteur est prêt à se sacrifier pour moi… »

« Avada Kedavra ! »

La chance était du coté de Harry étant donné que le sortilège ne le toucha pas…

« Quel est ce bouclier ? »

Harry prit seulement conscience à ce moment que le don de Dumbledore s'était mis en marche : il était entouré d'une boule entièrement transparente qui ne laissait rien rentrer.

« Lupin, tuez le serpent ! »

Et avant que the Dark Lord est le temps de réagir…

« Avada Kedavra ! »

« - C'était le dernier de tes Horcruxes, Voldemort !

- Comment es-tu au courant ?

- Tom,… depuis toujours nous sommes pareils. Nous sommes tous deux de pauvres orphelins doués en magie et nous voilà en train de nous combattre… J'aurai une bonne raison de te tuer aujourd'hui Tom,… Tu as tuer mes parents mais je te le propose une fois de plus : rejoins moi… »

La tournure des événements allait de pire en pire pour Voldemort car il était en train de mourir petit à petit, ses yeux se délavaient : le rouge devenait de plus en plus du rose.

« Arrêtez de combattre, cria Tom. »

C'est à ce moment là que Voldemort fut véritablement mort et que le bon côté de Tom Jedusor reprit vit. Le mauvais côté (le Seigneur des Ténèbres) avait été tué par Harry Potter.

Fin 

Je suis désolé d'avoir raccourcit cette histoire mais le temps pressait. En effet, plus de chapitre était prévu mais entre la sortie du véritable bouquin et la reprise des cours, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de traîner. Désolé encore une fois et merci d'avoir lu mes dix chapitres.

Guillaume


End file.
